Brujeria!
by Kafferi Coff
Summary: "Te di todo lo que tenia , por ti rompi los hilos de la vida que me ataban a la felicidad . Estos lazos suplican tu regreso facilmente los cortas y con tu cuerpo seductor lograste quitar mi alma y amor" **... Lammy & Mr.Pickles ...**
1. Chapter 1

_**"Te di todo lo que tenia ,**_

_**Por ti rompi los hilos de la vida**_

_**Que me ataban a la felicidad ,**_

**_Dándote_**_** lo que quedaba de mi alma y corazón,**_

_**Simplemente pasaste y desgarraste lo unico**_

_**Bueno que tenia de mi .**_

_**Estos lazos suplican tu regreso ,pero con una tijera**_

_**hecha de ignorancia **_

_**Facilmente las cortas y con tu cuerpo seductor **_

_**Lograste quitar mi alma y amor ."**_

**Te di todo lo que tenia** ,todo lo que estaba a mi alcance lo consideraba todo tuyo , te ame ,pensando encontrar el amor verdadero ,en vano ,me considerabas tu imaginación ,un obstáculo de tu vida , una molestia ,un problema ,pero lo apocabas no pensé que aquellos ojos turquesa y la sonrisa angelical, seria el disfraz de un ser malvado, cubierto de un humo de misterio, del cual te intoxicaba por dentro , pudriéndote , hundiéndote en la oscuridad, lo cual te llevo al enojo, ira , locura y capricho ,no podía cumplir todos tus deseos asesinar , robar ,maltratar .

Nunca lo considere una opción , pero me amenazaste , me gritaste , intentando convencerme ,no resulto.

Solo constaba de utilizar tu delicada voz, para aquella fría oración , me desmoronara todo...

"Si no lo haces...t-te dejare..."

Recuerdo la horrible sensación de como se me heló la sangre ,los ojos parecían salirse de la cuenca ,los nervios me calcinaban la cabeza y comence a sudar en frió , intente hacer que te retractes , imposible ,fuiste firma y me terminaste venciéndome , tuve que ir ,fue una lucha moral en mi cabeza .

Cumplir a mi ama y princesa o hacer lo correcto.

No lo haría.

No asesinaría a tres jóvenes inocentes.

Pero debía intentarlo ,no debía tocar nada ,

Surgió una idea ; una bomba casera.

**00oo000oo00**

Con mucha cautela , me adentre a una cocina ,agradable y limpia , forme una bomba casera ,utilizando un pequeño frasco , debía escapar ,con rapidez , me asome a la sala .

Tres jóvenes , de 15 o 17 años , una de cabellos azules , otra de rosados y una de cabellos rojos alborotados , de facciones delicadas y bonitas , de un rápido y silencioso movimiento , lance el frasco que , sin mucha dificultad , cayo debajo de la mesa .

Me escape , abandonando la escena ,sin antes escuchar el estruendo de aquella explosión .

Espere un largo tiempo antes de entrar ,en donde debía estar mi princesa.

No estabas , me dejaste solo , **por ti rompí los hilos de la vida que me ataban a la felicidad** ,humanidad y sociedad .

Porque te fuiste ?

Porque me abandonas?

**00oo000oo00**

Volviste...

La felicidad se plasma en mi rostro , pero el tuyo ,esta sumergido en la oscuridad ,y neutral...

"No cumpliste..."

Mi rostro se desfiguro en una mueca de susto ,noto que de las mangas de aquel jersey , hay unas tiras de algodón , blancos ,como las nubes . Murmuras unas palabras .

No me podía mover , que estaba ocurriendo?

Levantas los lazos de seda y de tu bolso unas tijeras .

Grandes , brillantes y filosas . El terror me come , cortas despacio los lazos , mi respiración se entrecorta ,una punzada en el pecho ,un parásito se acurrucaba en mi garganta , **dándote lo que quedaba de mi alma y corazón ...**

"Te amo..."

Fue lo único que pude pronunciar ,**simplemente pasaste y desgarraste lo único bueno que tenia de mi .**

Quede consiente de lo que ocurría en mi alrededor , quede en estado vegetal , en el suelo , por un largo tiempo . Lo único a mi alcance eran aquellos trozos de tela rotos. **Estos lazos te suplican tu regreso ,pero con una tijera hecha de ignorancia , fácilmente los cortas.**

**00oo000oo00**

Un día , te designaste a volver , tus ojos estaban hinchados , y mojados con gotas saladas .

No entendí ,porque te acercaste? No entendía como me sentía , no estaba feliz , pero tampoco enojado .

Volviste a decir aquellos murmuros .

Me sentí extraño , antes estaba suelto , como un muñeco de trapo, y ahora , estoy ...

Congelado , entumecido e inmóvil.

Una mueca extraña se formo en tu boca ;

Una sonrisa.

Y me sostuviste en tus manos .

Imposible.

Me llevas a un espejo y contemplo el terror y confusión...

No estaba mi reflejo con el tuyo ...

Sino , una joven pelimorada y ...un pepino .

E-es... difícil de explicar . Me maldijo , asesinándome o mejor dicho , dejándome abstente de las señales de mi cerebro , vivo , pero incapaz de moverme.

**Y con tu cuerpo seductor lograste quitar mi alma y amor , **me transformaste ... En un objeto inanimado.

Me llevas a todos lados , mi furia es inalcanzable . Matarte ,quiero matarte ...

Te odio... Te odio con todo mi ser.

No me puedo vengar a través tuyo ...

Me vengare con tus amigos.

**00oo000oo00**

**Manda Review al 13013 y gánate un Iphone!**

**Okno OnQ , yo no tengo un iphone TTnTT**

**Ganate el favoritismo de la escritora ÖoÖ/**

**Review ?**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

_HoO-ho-hola! Soy Ariadna !(?) Ah que .-._

_Lamenten que le puse conti JaHOy!(?) , es que el titulo atraviesa lo mas profundo de mi alma u,u (?)_

_-la rayita simula el dialogo, vithe._

_CTTM! esto cuenta lo que pasa qlia_

_"Los pensamientos, vithe ..."_

**_-Y asi habla un espiritu , maloso ! Muajajajjaja(risa malvada )-_**

**Nos leemos abajo :D**

* * *

Sanctum Regnum

El verdadero Sanctum Regnum para adquirir tesoros, para obtener la posesión de la persona deseada, para descubrir los secretos más ocultos, para volverse invisible, para poderse trasladar al punto que desees, para abrir todas las cerraduras, en fin para realizar toda clase de maravillas.

Cuando quieras contraer pacto con uno de los principales espíritus, comenzaran la antevíspera del pacto, por ir a cortar, con un cuchillo nuevo que no haya servido nunca una vara de nogal silvestre, exactamente en el momento en que el sol aparece en el horizonte; hecho esto, conseguirán una piedra imán, dos cirios benditos, dos talismanes y escogeréis enseguida un lugar para la ejecución, donde nadie los pueda incomodar, puede ser una habitación preparada aunque lo más seguro se ha considerado siempre la cima de una montaña o el cruce de un camino que sea formado por cuatro sendas distintas y próximas a un río.

* * *

Lammy termino de leer aquel papel desgastado y húmedo , lo enrolló y lo dejo a un lado de un libro ,del estante de la biblioteca , recordó cada uno de los pasos para el Santum Regnum , tenia memoria fotográfica , eso se lo facilitaba mas, pues era el camino era mas fácil recordarlo , que robar un papel de la biblioteca ,el riesgo era que la atraparían y la acusarían de brujería , mas sabiendo que esa era la verdad ;hace tan poco había echo un hechizo de Magia Negra ,sobre su amante ,el estúpido no dejaba de preocuparse por ella , le causaba cierta molestia tenerlo cerca , no la dejaba respirar, lo peor es que debía hacer un hechizo mandado por su hermandad de los Tree Friends, ni siquiera le habían mandado buscar cierta información , pues claro , si eres bruja , debes recordar cada uno de los hechizos de memoria , no por nada te daban tantos años de vida .Re memorizo los pasos ...

-El bosque Tree Town ...ahí sera perfecto .-

Antes de dirigirse al lugar de los echos , se acerco a una granja chiquita cercana , observo al Pastorsito; un peli azul alto con mechones rubios y mirada metálica , aclaro su garganta , llamando la atención del peli azul , acomodo sus dos coletas y sus medias a rayas purpuras y saco la sonrisa angelical , que guardaba al momento de engañar . El pastor le sonrió y se acerco alegremente .

-¿Necesita ayuda?-

A la peli morada le brillaron los ojos , era el perfecto idiota que la ayudaría , sin saber para que .

-Yo...soy nueva en el pueblo ...y-y preguntaba si...me regalaría una cabrita virgen.-dijo en tono dulce y tímido - "¿Como estuve ? 7w7"

El peli azul le sonrió de lado y alcanzo al rebaño , este raramente no se asusto , escogió la cabrita mas joven que tenia ,diviso a una muy pequeña y frágil , lo suficiente para que no le molestara a la peli morada , atrapo entre sus ásperas manos al animal , este gimió un poco , pero nada de que deba preocuparse , se acerco a la joven y en pleno acercamiento , la cabrita se retorció hasta casi escapar de las manos del de la mirada metálica , no comprendía , ¿la cabrita tenia miedo? La joven era linda y tierna , ojos purpura , cabello violeta , atado con dos coletas ¿Cual era el miedo?

-Discúlpame , espero que puedas cargarla .- le entrego la cabrita , mas esta volvió a retorcerse en los brazos de la chica.

-¡Wow! esta un poco tensa jeje- Los animales podían presenciar cosas que los humanos corrientes no podían , este indefenso animal supo de su aura oscura ; un aura morada oscura que cubría su ser , era como una burbuja protectora , la cubría de los ángeles buenos y malos , y de los exiliados de Satan, ella aun no obtenía registrar el aura de los demás , un ritual mas adelante la ayudaría con eso .

El animal pequeño seguía retorciéndose entre los brazos de la chica , esta solo lo chistaba de una manera tranquila ,y a la vez, fría y cruel . se dirigió a un árbol de gran grosor , muy cercano al bosque Tree Town, el animal ahora agonizaba , una fuerza mayor oprimía el pecho con lana , la chica lo chisto unas veces mas , , tiro de su manga izquierda , haciendo que una vara de avellano ,con punta afilada, casi cayera al suelo , haciendo caso omiso a los movimientos de la cabrita ,y ejerciendo cierta presión en el , cuando el animal dejo de moverse , la chica agarro fuerte el vientre de la cabra y deslizo su mano armada al hocico del animal , de un rápido movimiento ,el filo de la rama , en un linea recta, hizo un corte profundo, del cual soltó sangre e hizo gemir adolorido a la cabra, la sangre de esta no dejaba de escurrirse por el blanco pelaje , hasta que finalmente dio su ultimo suspiro y se abandono en los brazos de la peli morada , no quería ver al animal despellejado y apenas vivo , era demasiada tortura , y ademas amabas las cabritas , a las ovejas y a todo lo parecido a ellas.

Cargando al animal muerto y a su fiel bolso violeta ,camino , sin mucha paciencia , a la parte mas densa del bosque. Era un viernes a la tarde ,(el camino del bosque era muy denso con tantos arboles,para peor ,ella tenia Dendrofobia(*)) encontrar la parte descubierta y rodeada de arboles ,la alivio un poco ,subió una colina pequeña ,y dejo recostado el cadáver del animal , de su bolso a rayas , agarro un cuchillo y lanzo el bolso contra un árbol, se arrodillo ante la bolsa de carne y huesos sin vida. Seria bastante difícil , la cabra estaba cubierta de lana , tuvo que haber pedido que la esquilaran.

Comenzó con la garganta , un hilo de sangre mancho el arma blanca , frunció el seño , y empezó a bajar el filo del metal , contra la piel del animal , al rato tenia al animal con un hilo que partía a la mitad su piel , de esta emanaba sangre , iba de la garganta hasta las partes intimas . Metió ambos dedos en donde empezó el corte , y separo la piel , escuchando un sonido repugnante , para estos trabajos estaba su amante .Insulto su suerte de haber dejado como un títere sin sus hilos , también insulto al animal y a su sangre ,de haber manchado sus uñas pintadas de violáceo .

Con poca fuerza , retiro el cuero del animal , observando a un engendro sin su piel ,echo de músculos , grasa y carne , observo indiferente el corte , había llegado hasta los músculos del animal , debía mejorar.

Se alejo de la escena , quedando de frente al árbol , tendió la piel de la cabrita virgen , después de colocarla , se acerco al árbol , se puso en cuclillas y metió ambos brazos en el hueco de este , saco una piedra de color onix ,algo cuadrada , según Toothy , esa era la piedra imán. Sumergió otra mano en el hueco y saco 6 cirios benditos(**) , del cuales eran atados de un fino lazo rojo,los atrapo entre sus dedos, colocan dolos en el bolso , 6 coronas de flor de saúco ,cogidas en la noche de San Juan ,de algo si servia aquel peli verde.

Se acerco a la piel de la cabrita y dibujo sobre esta círculos concentricos ,el triangulo sobre el cual forma la ruta d "T" , dejando la piedra de lado, a su costado , y poniendo los cirios adelante suyo y de la piel , saco de sus bolsillos de su blusa ,6 talismanes(***) distintos .Mierda. Olvido los calendarios . Chasqueo la lengua molesta y frustrada .puso los "amuletos" ,debajo de los cirios , quedando estos de pie .A ambos costados de la fila de cirios, puso tres coronas de aquella planta . Antes de comenzar el ritual anteriormente dicho ,saco de su bolso "mágico" ,un collar de madera con forma de "T" ,escrito con letras negras J.H.S ,Colgándolo de su cuello , aún no se sentía segura , suspiro.

Ya echo el triangulo , puso adelante de este una cazoleta de metal(****) y unos carbones encendidos , gracias al Fuego Control**_ (N/A: Esto no es la leyenda de Korra 7.7),_ **antes de empezar , saco de su bolso un envase de perfume ,con contenido de perfumes odoríferos de polvos de incienso y laurel, echándolo en los materiales nombrados .

Se sentó en el piso , cruzando las piernas como indio, apoyando las codos contra estas y cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el dialogo que debería hacer con el demonio .No servia. Solo se concentraba en que su respiración estaba tiempo poco a poco pasaba , las doce de la noche se hizo presente ,en un ritual poco decente , la peli morada saco de su bolso la vara misteriosa ,manchada de la sangre de la cabrita, un libro de cuero oscuro , con letras plasmadas en la tapa :"La Clavícula de Salomón" .y las escrituras de la invocación, pacto y oscuridad la atormentaba ,mas la sombra de los arboles , que parecían girar en su entorno.

Se coloco en el medio del triangulo , teniendo en mano la vara de avellano y en la otra la Clavícula de Salomón , trato de no tensarse y recordar todo su lectura , pidiendo que la suerte estuviera de su lado.

Comenzó a recitar la invocación , sabiendo de ante mano que no estaba del todo lista:

-Emperador Lucifer, dueño y señor de todos los espíritus rebeldes, te ruego me seas favorable en la apelación que hago a tu gran ministro, Lucifugo Rofacale, pues deseo hacer pacto con él; yo te ruego a ti, príncipe Belzebuth; que me protejas en mi intento. ¡Oh conde Astaroth!, sedme propicio y haz que en esta noche, el gran Lucifugo se me aparezca bajo una forma humana, sin ningún pestífero olor, y que me conceda por medio del 'pacto que voy a presentarle todas las riquezas o dones que necesito.-

Tomo un respiro , la voz se le estaba por quebrar y a tartamudear , frunció el seño y siguió con el pacto:

-¡Oh gran Lucifugo! Yo te ruego que dejes tu morada donde quiera que te halles, para venir a hablarme; de lo contrario, te obligaré por la fuerza del grande y poderoso Alpha y Omega, y de los ángeles de luz, Adonay, Eloim y Jehovam, a que me obedezcas. Obedecéme prontamente, o vas a ser eternamente atormentado por la fuerza de las poderosas palabras de la clavícula de Salomón. de las que se servía para obligar a los espíritus rebeldes a recibir sus pactos; así pues, aparécete en seguida o voy continuamente a atormentarte por el poder de estas mágicas palabras de la clavícula: Agión, Telegran, Vaycheo, Stimulatón, Ezpares, Retragrammatón, Oyram, Irión, Emanuel, Cabaot, Adonay, te adoro y te invoco...-

Recitadas las ultimas palabras , la pesada presencia de un espiritu maligno apareció , en la forma mas decente que puede estar un demonio . Emergiendo de la oscuridad se acerco al ritual, los ojos neón brillaban con ira, su boca estaba en una mueca escalofriante ,repleta de caninos , el cabello verde caía sobre el rostro pálido y brillante ante la noche ,la ojos de la peli morada se cristalizaron , quería llorar , quería salir corriendo de ese lugar , quería llegar a su casa y abrazar tan fuerte a su amante ,da tal forma que parecía que nunca iba a soltarse de el . Pero no . No debía echarse para atrás , debía proseguir . El peli verde no espero un permiso para hablar , la voz ronca y rasposa la hizo saltar a la violácea .

**_-Heme aquí. ¿Para qué me quieres?, ¿por qué turbas mi reposo?_**  
**_Respóndeme; yo soy Lucifugo a quien has invocado.-_**

Se hizo un silencio perturbador , la peli violeta no cayó ...

-Yo te llamo para hacer pacto contigo, a fin de que me concedas todo aquello que deseo, si no, te atormentaré con las poderosas palabras de la gran clavícula de Salomón-

_**-No puedo acceder a tu demanda, sino con la condición de que te entregues a mí por espacio de veinte años, para hacer con tu cuerpo y con tu alma lo que me plazca-**_

El espíritu de ojos mostaza sonrió ,observando con morbosidad de pies a cabeza a la pequeña bruja ,Oh si , seria su muñeca preferida .

La peli morada con cierto enojo ,y poco cuidado , le lanzo el pacto al espiritu , escrito en tinta de y por su propia mano ,el pergamino virgen cayo a los pies del invocado ,este gruño con cierta molestia y lo recogió leyenda la oración con indiferencia :

-"Yo prometo al gran Lucifugo recompensarle, durante veinte años de todos los tesoros que me conceda. En fe de lo cual, lo firmo."

Al final de esta , se encontraba la firma de la peli morada , casi por acto de reflejo lamió aquella parte manchada en sangre , su sangre era tan dulce , una esquisites. Cambio su cara de gusto a una monótona y tiro el pacto al suelo , a los pies de la oji violeta .

_**-"No puedo acceder a tu demanda"-. **_

Y desapareció por acto seguido , la peli violeta apretó dientes , y agarro las escrituras que tenia en su mano , encontrándose las palabras de la clavícula, repitiendo la apelación con cierto enojo. Para el final de la oración , el espíritu volvió , con la expresión monótona de antes , solo que sus cejas se estaban frunciendo :

**_-¿Por qué sigues atormentándome? Si me dejas en paz yo te daré tesoros y te concederé lo que desees, con la condición que me consagrarás unas monedas todos los primeros lunes de cada mes y no me llamarás un día de cada semana a saber: desde las diez de la noche, hasta las dos de la madrugada._ _Recoge tu pacto ya lo he firmado; si no cumples tu palabra serás mío dentro de veinte años_**.

La peli violeta sonrió , sus deseos serian concedidos:

-Accedo a tu demanda, con la condición de que harás aparecer ante mí, el tesoro más próximo, para que pueda llevármelo inmediatamente.-

El peli verde chasqueo la lengua , lo había sodomizado con solo unas palabras:

_**-Sígueme y toma el tesoro que te vaya mostrar-**_

La peli morada , a cierta distancia siguió los pasos del peli verde , siguiendo el camino del tesoro ,que esta indicado en el triangulo de los pactos .

La peli morada , a pocos pasos del triangulo , arrojo el pacto ,sobre el tesoro , tocándolo con la vara misteriosa ,agarro de a montones el dinero ;monedas de oro , poniéndolo a sus pies ,en el triangulo, pero aún le faltaba algo ,sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza , cayo arrodilla sobándose la sien , el dolor era agudo , su mente procesaba distintos rituales del cual nunca había escuchado , su mente contaba los tantos pasos que necesitaba, apenas se pudo levantar de sus tacones , haciendo amago de caerse,agarro fuerte entre sus dedos la despedida del espíritu.

-¡Oh, gran Lucifugo! Estoy contento de ti por ahora; te dejo en paz, y te permito retirarte a donde te parezca, sin hacer ningún ruido ni dejar ningún mal olor. No olvides a lo que te has comprometido en mi pacto; pues si faltas en lo más mínimo te atormentaré eternamente con las grandes y poderosas palabras de la clavícula del gran rey Salomón, con las que se obliga a obedecer a todos los espíritus rebeldes.-

Ya tranquila y sacándose un gran peso de encima, abandono el circulo , sabiendo que los malos espíritus , no la seguirían .O eso creía ...había olvidado la acción de gracias al todo poderoso.

La peli morada se hallaba expuesta al salir del círculos, a los demonios y a los malos espíritus.

Esa noche ni siquiera se había ido a su casa , el denso bosque no la dejaba , la oscuridad se la comía , regreso solo al árbol del cual encontró la piedra imán ,quito de su bolso una sabana blanca , del cual se acurrucaba , pero no podía dormir , sentía la presencia de alguien mas observando la , pero estaba segura de que no podrían atormentarla , en el pacto lo había nombrado... abrió los ojos , una gota fría de sudor cayo de su frente su mente recordaba ese momento , la oración para alejar a los espíritus , se puso de pie ,de un salto , murmullos se escuchaban ,gritos iban y venían , sentía como sus brazos estaban siendo pellizcados , su abdomen y espalda rasguñados , pequeños empujones y mas gritos , tirones de cabello y asfixia , no aguanto demasiado , se dirigió adolorida al bosque, cayendo de boca al suelo incontables veces , observaba el cielo oscuro y las ramas de los arboles acercándose a ella , el miedo de que la atraparan era demasiado.

Cayo por vigésima vez , solo que de esta ,no se pude recuperar , de sus ojos emanaban gotas saladas, el miedo y el nerviosismo se habían excedido,las piernas le temblaban , no reaccionaban a los mandos de su cerebro, termino por no abrir los ojos ,se levanto de sus piernas , apoyándose al tronco de un árbol ,saco de sus bolsillos el talismán "dominatour",las voces resultaban una música muy desagradable, tanto porque no se ve quiénes son los que gritan, cuanto porque no tienen nada de humanos.

-Vade, retro espíritus inmundos...-

Dijo , jadeando de la corrida ,haciendo acto seguido la cruz con los dedos pulgar e indica ,con su mano derecha , los gritos ,pellizcos y otros excesos habían finalizado , solo se podía escuchar su propia respiración , su ritmo cardíaco y el ruido que producían las ramas de los arboles ,chocando entre si , por la brisa de quedando acurrucada en un manto de hojas , su corazón seguía latiendo como nunca , estaba durmiendo con el miedo rodeándola , pronto seria un nuevo día , del cual podría aprender sus nuevas técnicas . tal vez había valido la pena ...

* * *

_****00oo000oo00****_

* * *

(*) Dendrofobia: Se define como un persistente, anormal y injustificado miedo a los árboles. Quienes padecen de esta condición temen a los árboles y a todo lo que se relaciona con ellos: las hojas, las ramas, etc. En el relato , Lammy no tiene el miedo justificado , apenas sufre de Dendrofobia , pero si tuviera el miedo excedido no habría echo el ritual =/.

(**)Cirios benditos:vela que se consagra y enciende en la Vigilia Pascual.

(***)Talismanes: "amuletos" entre comillas , ya que, no son amuletos ,son parecidos pero no son lo mismo, los amuletos pueden ser cualquier cosa , un talismán es una pieza única para un individuo único.

(****)Cazoleta de metal:Hueco de pipa para fumar en el cual se coloca tabaco.

* * *

**Ok,OK , creo que me pase y 0 gente dejara review (es mas doloroso cuando pasa de verdad , que decirlo u,u) **

**Byee $$**


End file.
